Naruto x Karei
by Nottisam
Summary: So this is my first romance story. Anyway in this version of Naruto, the fourth Hokage sealed himself and the Kyuubi's spirit within Naruto. But he turned the Kyuubi's body into a baby GIRL!. NarutoxOC. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi-ya guys. I want to thank all my readers for not flaming me. (I prefer harsh, but constructive, critism. If you want to but constructive critism in your reviews, all the more power to you. I just want to get better.) Anyway, this came to me during another 6 hour-long fire emblem PoR marathon. I will be updating my other stories soon, especially "The next generation" and " 10 things you didn't know".

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fire emblem. I do own Karei (Japanese for beauty) though.

Chapter one.

"Gamabunta, my friend, I fear that this is the last time we shall talk in this life." The fourth Hokage said as started making the hand signs for Death Reaper seal, followed by Eight trigrams sealing style and 4 symbols seal.

" Yes, I believe it will be, my friend." The giant toad replied, eyeing the giant fox that was charging at them.

" Now, Gamabunta, when I die, take the children to Jirayia. He will know what to do." The fourth Hokage said softly, looking at his son for what would be the last time.

" Children?" Gamabunta sounded confused. Not that many people could tell, him being a giant toad and all.

"Yes, children." The fourth murmured as started an unknown seal pattern.

" But you only have enough life force for I fully human child." Gamabunta did not like were this going.

" I know. You must only tell Jirayia this. He will understand." The fourth Hokage said as fox came closer and closer.

" What shall they be named?" Gamabunta did not do things by half, so he was going to give a full message.

"The boy is Naruto and the girl shall be Karei." The fourth Hokage had not thought of this until now. " And remember, Naruto is older, and they are in no way related."

" Ok. Goodbye." Gamabunta was already mentally ordering for one of his sons to fetch Jirayia.

"Yes. Goodbye Gamabunta. O and make sure Jirayia doesn't try any funny stuff with Karei." The fourth Hokage said, with a smile on his face as he finished the unknown pattern. There was a brilliant light, and the fourth Hokage was gone. He also guessed what the extra seal was for. The Death reaper seal took the souls of the caster and the target and sealed them within a seal placed on a body, locking them in eternal combat. The four symbols seal allowed for Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra to mix. The eight trigrams sealing style regulated the chakra. So Gamabunta already knew that those seals would give Naruto unparalleled chakra reseveres and unnatural control over the elements. However, just as Gamabunta had guessed, the final seal reincarnated the Kyuubi's body into that of a baby girl, but with cute red fox ears. Gamabunta looked at the boy. He now sported whisker marks on his face. He guessed that the girl would also have near unlimited charka reservoirs and accelerated healing.

"Gamabunta!" Gamabunta heard the familiar yell of Jirayia.

" Where is the child?" Jirayia looked like he had been crying.

"Children. There are two children. Naruto is the boy and Karei is the girl." Gamabunta looked as Jirayia almost fainted.

" TWO CHILDREN?!?!" Jirayia yelled.

" Yes two children. Keep your voice down or I won't tell you the rest." Jirayia shut up immedietly. " Now, the fourth has left you in charge of the children. However, he told me to MAKE sure that you don't try any funny stuff." Gamabunta had but the emphasis on make.

"Ok Gamabunta, I will be on my best behaviour." As Jirayia picked up Karei, he noticed the fox ears. The he picked up Naruto and noticed the whisker marks. " I shall be off Gamabunta, I need to visits Tsunade."

"Ok." The giant toad said before disappearing. " And don't tell them about what happened tonight, not even who there parents are. And keep your promise." By then Gamabunta was gone.

"I shall Gamabunta." Jirayia murmured to no one in particular. And with that, Jirayia was off to find Tsunade.

Meanwhile, inside Naruto.

The fourth Hokage had spotted the fox in here human form. Before he attacked he thought to himself. "WTF?! She has a human form." Kyuubi was walking towards him and he noticed that she had an innocent look on her face.

"Hello." Kyuubi said in a sweet voice, completely different to the one the fourth Hokage had heard minutes earlier.

"Umm… H-hello" The fourth Hokage was confused. What had happened to the cruel world destroying fox from early?

"Where are we?" Once again, there was that sweet voice.

"Where inside my sons chakra system."

"Why?" Kyuubi also looked confused. She had been sitting in her house, doing nothing imparticular, when suddenly, she was here.

" You attacked my village, and I sacrificed my life to seal your soul in my son and reincarnate your body into a young girls."

"What!?!. I would never do that." She was upset.

"Well you did."

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!" Kyuubi had started to sob.

"What?" He was now concerned. She hadn't meant to attack the village, yet hear she was.

"I'll kill that snake bastard." He knew she would if she could.

"But why?" The fourth Hokage rasenganed himself mentally for asking such a stupid question.

"He must have driven my berserk." She was still crying.

"But why?" He mentally rasenganed himself again.

"I d-don't know!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

The fourth Hokage walked over to the young girl. He hadn't noticed it yet, but she was quite beautiful. As he sat down next to her, he drew her into a comforting hug, making soothing sounds as he held her tight. "Hush now, it's not that badly. My son shall one day be strong enough to kill Orochimaru and avenge us both."

At this she smiled. "Well, since where gonna be here for a while, do you know how to play Shogi?"

He almost laughed at this. The Kyuubi or just 'Kyuubi' wanted to play chess with. " Yes I know how to play. I've even got a board." He said as he created a board out of thin air.

"How about I make it 3-D." Kyuubi said as she tried to make the board completely 3-D. Remember, that the key word there was tried. Anyway, within a few seconds she was in another of the fourths comforting hugs, crying. " What happened to my powers?"

"Well, I thought you would be kinda bloodthirsty, not sweet and sincere, so I sealed half of your powers in my son, and the other half in your reincarnation Karei." He said, blushing slightly. What he didn't tell her was that he had sealed most of _his_ power in Naruto to. He still had enough to make things out of nothing.

" You what!?." She let off so much murder intent the the fourth started running for his (after) life. He had forgot to seal off her physical strength.

"O shit" He said as she caught up to him within seconds.

"Since I have no powers, you shall have to create everything I need." The fourth surrendered, as he knew she could bet the rest of hell out him. He wished he had just killed the damn thing.

"O, boy" he thought, this really is gonna one big fight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that my first chapter on my first romance story. I think it's my best work yet.

As always, review for more chapters.

Nottisam out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's time for a new chapter in Naruto x Karei. Thanks for a really good tip from MingShun. Ok on with the disclaimer.

I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would probably suck. (I'm getting better though.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chap 2: "You bastard Jirayia!." Tsunade had been having a nice nap, when she heard a very loud Jirayia shouting her name. "You had better have a good reason to have woken me up." At the speed of sound, Jirayia shut up. "That shut him up." Tsunade thought to herself. Just as she was going back to sleep, there was a puff of smoke in front of her and there Jirayia was, with two bundles in his arms.

"Tsunade, the fourth Hokage is dead." Jirayia said and Tsunade noticed the tears in the Sennin's eyes.

"What happened?" In an instance Tsunade was wide-awake.

"The Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure and the fourth gave his life to seal the fox's spirit and re-incarnate it's, or should I say, her body into that of a baby girl.

-Crash- Jirayia looked forward and noticed that Tsunade had fainted. " Shit" And to make it worse, the babies woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's seal.

"Is there anything else Kyuubi?" The fourth was exhausted. After 5 hours of Kyuubi telling him what to create and where to place it he finally got a break.

"Oh it's PERFECT" Kyuubi didn't mind that the blond man next to her was tired as hell, she was jumping up and down, prancing all over the place.

"An eternal fight I was ready for, but this, sheesh." The fourth thought to himself in between heavy breaths. He had dropped numerous things on his feet and now they were hurting like hell. "I hope the Jirayia is having better luck than me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Back outside.

"Tsunade, wake up." Jirayia said as he _lightly_ slapped Tsunade face. " I hope she wakes up soon, that silencing jutsu I placed on the children is wearing off." On his next _light_ slap Tsunade woke. Within seconds, he found an enormous pain in his private area.

"JIRAYIA YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade screamed as she saw Jirayia on top of her. She, obviously, didn't know about the babies.

"WAAA!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Tsunade looked over at the source of the noise. "What the?" As she walked over the cursing Jirayia, she saw what was in the bundles. 1 blonde boy with whisker marks and 1 white haired cute little girl, with red fox ears. " OMG, Jirayia you're a father."

"There not mine Tsunade" Jirayia said weakly, still in pain. "The blondes the fourths son and the girl is the Kyuubi's body re-incarnated."

"So it's true. The fourth really is dead." Tsunade was in a state of disbelief. " And the fourth left them in your care?"

"Yes, so I came here because I have no idea what to do with them." Jirayia was making sure he still had his privates now.

"Well I think you should leave them with the third Hokage. He will take care off them." Tsunade tried not to laugh at Jirayia, as he was waddiling over to the children.

"Yes I think that would be best." Jirayia was emitting a large amount of hate towards Tsunade.

"Ok. And make sure that they are guarded at all times by ANBU. The villagers might have some _issues_ with them." Tsunade was starting to get back into a comfy position. "Goodbye Jirayia." And with that, she was back off to la-la land.

"Bitch" Jirayia swore under his breath. He replaced the silence justu on the babies and started to walk back towards Konohagakure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Preview for the next chapter.

"Sarutobi, we need to talk"……

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok I hope that was better than my last chapter. Any idea for any unusual pairings, I'm all ears, however I like SasuHana and there will be NaruKare. Anyone else is fare game.

Nottisam out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Naruto x Karei. (I'm trying to think of a better name.) Oh and I'm feeling pretty sadistic after a bad day at school, sorry.

Disclaimer: You're an idiot if you think I OWN Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------

"Sarutobi, we need to talk?" Jirayia was in the Third Hokage's office, drinking tea while the children were asleep.

"About what, my old student?" Sarutobi, like the rest of the Konoha genin, was greatly upset by the news of the death of the Fourth Hokage.

"It's about the children. I'm no father figure and they will need a proper environment to grow in." Jirayia said before he took a sip of his tea.

"So what do you pre-pose?" Sarutobi had an idea of what was going on, but he had to make sure that Jirayia was thinking along the same lines.

"Well I was thinking a leave them here with you. They can grow up here and be protected." Jirayia thought he had but the proposition forward pretty well.

"It was Tsunade's idea, wasn't it." Sarutobi wasn't fooled for a second.

"Uh…well…bye"-POOF- and with that, Jirayia was gone, leaving the two children with Sarutobi.

- - - - - ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------

Inside a silenced Naruto 

"… ….. .. ….." Kyuubi said.

"……. …. …. …… . ……… ….. .. ……" The Fourth mouthed back.

"…. ……." Kyuubi mouthed angerly.

"…… … ….. …. …. …. …… ….." The Fourth said and was promptly knocked out at the same time that Kyuubi was.

------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ----------------------

Back outside… 

After the Third placed a sleeping jutsu on the two babies, he started to think about what he should do next. First thing, he thought, was to recruit a team of ANBU that were completely loyal to the Fourth Hokage. He would also need a medic nin to take care of there dietery needs. Finally he would need a secret hiding spot where they could grow up until they were ready to become ninja. He just hoped that the ANBU and hidden location would be enough to keep them away from danger. Oh how wrong was he…

- ------- ----------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Preview of the next chapter:

5 years later

"Fire style: Dance of the flaming blades!"

"Ahh, it burns"

----------- ------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------

If you want to know what the dialogue between Kyuubi and the Fourth was in this chapter was, read the next chapter. If anyone can guess it before I publish the next chapter, the chapter shall be dedicated to them.

Nottisam out.


	4. Authors note

Hello readers. I have received a request for the puzzle I presented you last chapter.

I will give the following clues.

Every dot equals 1 letter. So 3 dots a 3 letter word.

The third line '…. …….' Is 'That bastard'.

Who ever gets the closet shall get a dedication in an upcoming chapter.

I'm sorry about my earlier comment about Alerters, because I thought that they were Alerting my story to the officials, therefore saying it was bad. So I want to apologise to Shenlong4553, ajax2615 and Sabaku-no-sakura-asakura. If anyone wants to flame me for being a dumbass, I shall encourage you to do it. I do deserve it. O and there will still be a two week break before the next chapter. It's the easter holidays and I have to train up for basketball.

Nottisam out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people. I would like to apologise to all the people who I mentioned last chapter, as alerters, because someone finally told me what it really means to be alerted. So this mega chap shall be devoted to Hermes Trimegistus for telling me. Now for all you people wondering what the dialogue was in chap three is as followed:

"Why can't we talk?" Kyuubi said.

"Jirayia must have placed a sleeping jutsu on Naruto." The Fourth mouthed back.

"That bastard" Kyuubi mouthed angrily.

"Naruto and Karei must have been making noise" The Fourth said and was promptly knocked out at the same time Kyuubi was.

I don't own Naruto, but some people on my list shall get pwned in my story. " Evil grin"

- - - --------------- ----------------------- ------------------------------------------------- -

The following morning 

As the sun rose, the ANBU and medic Nin wondered why they were in the Hokage's office this early. As some of the Nin started to fall back asleep, the Third Hokage walked in. He was wearing the Hokage robe again and some assumed that he was assuming the role of Hokage again.

"Medic Nin, ANBU, I have called you here because there has been a very special S rank mission that has made it's way to our village. It shall require 14 ANBU and 2 medic Nin. All volunteers stay, while the rest of you may leave."

There was a barely 30 Nin left of the 70 Ninja that had been there until a few minutes ago. The Third saw that there were 5 medic Nin and 23 ANBU left. That would be enough to choose from. As he got up, he grabbed a stack of papers and a box of pens. He gave a pen and a paper to all of the ninja left. " You have one hour to complete this test. There are 60 questions on the paper. Good luck." And with that, the Nin sat down and started their papers. The questions on the paper ranged from what's 2+2, to how do you separate water from sugar and the final question, which was the strangest, was: 'Would you respect the Fourth Hokage's final wishes no matter what?" That question left most people stunned. Why was this on the paper most of them wondered? Kakashi Hatake didn't have a problem when he came to it. He simply wrote yes and but his paper down. Some of the ANBU and medic Nin were scratching the heads wondering about these questions. What did basic math and science have to do with an S rank mission? Most of the ninja answered the question themselves with the phrase " The Hokage knows best." At the end of the hour, almost every ninja had finished the quiz. As the Hokage collected the papers he wondered who would be chosen for this mission. He thought that Kakashi would be a perfect choice, as he was one of the Fourth's most loyal students.

"I told you not to do this." An ANBU whispered to himself. Suddenly his face got brighter. "But it could get us out of poverty." The same ANBU said back to himself before his face darkened. " If we get killed, it won't help anyone. Especially our son."

The Hokage watched as the ANBU talked to himself again and again as his face got brighter then darkened a moment later. The Hokage remembered who this ANBU was. Ovatsug Doinib, an ANBU who had recently come to Konohagakure with his son and wife. His son, Nottisam, was about the age of Karei and Naruto, so he would be good choice for this mission.

Meanwhile…

"Waahh!" Came the cry from the babies Naruto and Karei.

Inside Naruto…

"Would they turn down the noise?!. It's so loud I can hear it inside Naruto's impenetrable seal on his stomach?" Kyuubi wailed inside Naruto's Impenetrable seal.

"Mmhmm" Was all the Fourth could say as he covered his ears.

In the Hokage's office…

"They finally shut up." The Hokage said to his right hand man, Ian Haruno.

"There still quieter than my little Sakura." Ian said with a grin on his face.

"Jokes aside, there something I need to ask you." The Hokage said with a serious look on his face.

"What is it, lord Hokage?" Ian asked with a curios look on his face.

"Ian, I told you about the children Naruto and Karei. Well out of 23 ANBU, only 13 qualified for the mission. I was wondering if you be the 14th ANBU and lead the mission." The Hokage asked Ian, hoping that he would say yes.

"Lord Hokage I'm honoured but what of my daughter and my wife. I just can't leave them behind." Ian was tempted to yell at the Hokage for suggesting such a ludicrous idea.

"You will not leave your wife behind if you take this mission. You and your family and the rest of the families of the ANBU and medic nin who took this mission shall be moved to a safe, private location. However, for the ten years in isolation, you shall need to take your own clothing and technology. Aside from the provisions I give you to get started with, you shall have to grow your own food. Have I made myself clear." The Hokage asked with a stern look.

"Yes lord Hokage, you have made yourself perfectly clear and I accept the mission." Ian said as he saluted the Hokage.

"Good luck, you'll need it, the Hokage murmured to no-one imparticular as Ian walked out the door.

Sorry I took so long to update, but it's now the holidays so I have a lot of free time. Expect more chapters. O and I'm 14 years old!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Now, if I could only talk to this cute 7th grade girl…


End file.
